Cozy dream or reality
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "What? No, Hanna. I'm far away from you...in Italy. I've been here for five days. So, no...I was not in your room last night."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Author's note: This fic is dedicated to the very awesome** **emmareden.**

* * *

 **Cozy dream or reality**

 **Hanna Rivers is sleeping. Alone, since her husband is in DC for work.**

Suddenly someone enter the room, but Hanna do not feel fear, only a much better thing known as sexual arousal.

"Awww!" moans Hanna as she feel her pussy getting wet.

"Don't be afraid, Hanna-Boo." says the unknown person in her sexy smooth voice.

"Uh...Alison?" says Hanna as she open her eyes and sees Alison who wear only a black leather push-up bra and black latex G-string.

To see Alison's sexy D-cup boobs, makes Hanna horny.

"Caleb's lucky to have a sexy lil' blonde wife like you." says Alison.

Alison gently takes off Hanna's pink satin jammies to reveal Hanna's boobs and pussy.

"You smell like an orgasm, baby." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Thanks...I guess..." says Hanna.

"Relax, sweetie." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Hanna relax and let Alison make it nice and cozy for her.

"And your boobs are beautiful. I'm sure Caleb love to grab them when he fuck you from behind." says Alison.

"It's true sometimes, but he usually grab my butt." says Hanna.

"That's erotic as well. Men do that to me as well every now and then." says Alison.

Alison starts to lick Hanna's pussy.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Your pussy taste so damn cute." whisper Alison, all erotic.

"Thanks, Ali." moans Hanna.

Alison lick harder.

"Awww! So sexy...keep going...please, Ali. It feels very good." moans Hanna in sexual joy.

"Lil' sexual baby Han, you are so nice and slutty." says Alison.

"Yes, me love sex!" moans a happy Hanna.

"You sure do, girl." says Alison.

Alison lick faster.

"Soooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Indeed, sweet Hanna-Boo." says Alison.

"Mmm!" moans Hanna.

"You're cute." says Alison.

"Thanks..." moans Hanna.

4 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Hanna with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"I like how you cum, Hanna." says Alison in a sexy tone.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"And we're not done yet." says Alison.

Alison open the bottom drawer of Hanna's nightstand and grab Hanna's pink rabbit dildo.

"Ali, how did you know where I keep my dildo?" says Hanna.

"It was just a lucky guess." says Alison.

Alison gently slide the dildo into Hanna's pussy and since Hanna's already wet, the dildo enter easy.

"Mmm, slow!" moans Hanna.

Alison use the dildo nice and slow in Hanna's pussy.

"Yes! Like that." moans Hanna with a cute smile.

"You're adorable when you're horny." says Alison.

"Awww!" moans Hanna.

Alison activate the vibro in the dildo and power up to vibro level 5.

"Only level 1, please. Do not wanna cum early..." says Hanna.

Alison power the dildo down to level 1.

"Yes." whisper Hanna.

"Awww! So fuckin' cute." says Alison with a sexy smile as she fuck Hanna with the dildo.

Hanna enjoy it very much.

"Yay!" says a happy horny Hanna in a cute childish tone.

"Yeah, sweetie." says Alison in a soft erotic voice.

"Faster now. Me want same speed as if it was a real dick." moans Hanna.

"Okay, Han." says Alison as she slide the dildo in and out and in and out in Hanna's pussy at the same speed as most guys fuck when they are horny.

"Mmm, holy crap! Soooo cute and sexy!" moans a happy Hanna.

"Yeah." whisper Alison.

27 minutes later.

"Here we go, baby Hanna." whisper Alison as she turn up the power in the dildo to vibro level 4.

"Yes! Holy shit, soooo sexy!" moans Hanna as she get a huge orgasm.

"Nice. You cum so wonderful." says Alison.

"Caleb's told me that." says Hanna.

"Awesome. Now it's my turn. Lick me, girl." says Alison.

Alison pull off her G-string.

Hanna starts to lick Alison's sexy pussy.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Alison in her confident clear sexy tone.

"You taste so slutty!" says Hanna.

"Of course I do. My pussy is a sexy masterpiece made for erotic activity." moans Alison.

"Nice." whisper Hanna.

"Mmm! Very erotic." moans Alison with a sexy smile.

"Awww!" says Hanna in a sexual tone.

14 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Alison as she get an orgasm.

"Yummy pussy juice you have." says Hanna, all childish and happy.

"Thanks, Han." says Alison.

"What you wanna do now?" says Hanna with a cute smile.

"I let you decide, sweetie." says Alison.

"Wow! Alison giving control to me?" says Hanna surprised.

"Yeah. I usually wanna be the babe in charge, but sometimes I'm okay with giving someone else the keys." says Alison.

"Cute." says Hanna.

"Sure." says Alison.

Hanna starts to gently suck on Alison's left nipple.

"Oh, ya wanna do that to me? That's sexy. Keep going." says Alison.

"Yes, mommy!" says Hanna, all childish and adorable.

"Yeah! Give it to mama...fuck." moans Alison.

"Yay!" says Hanna.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Alison.

Hanna switch to the other nipple.

"Yes! Suck on my milk-makers..." moans Alison. "Sure, me cannot produce milk, but my pillows are still fuckin' wonderful."

Hanna gently rub Alison's clit.

"Yes, play with the start-button, Hanna-Boo!" moans Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Love when I talk dirty to you huh?" whisper Alison.

"Yes." says Hanna.

"That's good." says Alison.

22 minutes later.

"Oh my gosh! Holy fuckin' shit..." moans Alison as she cum and squirt.

"Wow! Quite the strong orgasm, Ali." says Hanna.

"Indeed, baby Hanna." says Alison with an erotic smile.

"Awww! My pussy twitch with joy when you call me baby." says Hanna.

"Nice." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Han, you are wonderful. I love the fact that you're a sexy blonde woman, just like me. Once you were chubby, shy and insecure and look at you now, all sexy, cool and so fuckable. I'm proud of how you've matured into such an amazing and beautiful person." says Alison.

"Thanks so much, Ali." says a happy Hanna.

"You're welcome, my friend. I meant all I said about you." says Alison.

"That's so sweet. I'm glad you're not rude and egocentric anymore." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"I was a silly teen back then. I didn't know better. At the time I thought I had to be like that to make myself happy. Had I known what I know now I'd been a sweetie instead." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"I'm aware of what a lil' bitch I was and that I did hurt your feelings when I were mean to you and called you Hefty Hanna, but that actually had a positiv side too. When I disappeared you became stronger and more confident because you wanted to be like me." says Alison.

"True, but I still wish you'd been sweet to me." says Hanna.

"Me too." says Alison.

"Yay!" says Hanna.

"Alright. I should go now. Sweet dreams." says Alison as she give Hanna a kiss and then leave the room.

Hanna fall asleep.

The next day.

"Oh, man! What happened...? Wait...yes, Ali was here and we had lesbo sex." says Hanna.

Hanna then is surprised when she notice that she has bra and panties on as well as her jammies and the jammies are not the same ones as they were when Alison was there.

Hanna get even more surprised when she get up and sees that the door to the room is locked, from the inside. Which means Alison could not have been there.

Was all the awesome sex a dream?

Hanna doesn't understand.

"It felt so cozy and sexy. It can't have been a dream..." says Hanna confused.

Hanna grab her phone and dial Alison's number.

"Ali speakin'..."

"Hi, this is Hanna."

"Hi, Han."

"Were you in my bedroom last night?"

"What? No, Hanna. I'm far away from you...in Italy. I've been here for five days. So, no...I was not in your room last night."

"Then who had awesome lesbo sex with me? She looked like you. Exactly like you and she responded to the name Alison."

"It must've been a dream. I'm in Italy."

"Okay...bye."

Hanna ends the phone call.

"I knew it was real." says Hanna when she finds her dildo covered in pussy juice on the floor.

The dildo is proof that someone was there.

"Who was it...?" thinks Hanna.

Hanna suddenly remember that there's a security camera in the hallway outside the bedroom.

Hanna check the footage from the night before and it clearly show a woman who look like Alison enter the bedroom.

"Alison...?" says Hanna.

Hanna doesn't understand. How could Alison enter when the door was locked and was it even Alison?

"It has to have been Ali." says Hanna.

2 days later though it is revealed to not be for sure when Hanna sees with her own eyes when Alison step off a plane from Italy.

So who was in Hanna's bedroom?

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
